1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to devices for enchancing the quality and realism of electronically reproduced sound. In particular, it relates to a device which allows sound from both earphones and speakers powered by the same source to be heard simultaneously.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Various electronic sound delay/sound attenuation systems have been used to increase the sense of realism when playing back music via loudspeakers. These systems take musical signals from a primary amplifier and feed them to a computer or other type of processor which in turn feeds the signals to a secondary amplifier and secondary set of speakers. While the primary amplifier drives speakers placed in front of the listeners, the electronic delay system feeds information to the secondary amplifier which drives speakers placed behind the listeners. The more sophisticated systems delay and attenuate frequency separately and randomly for each channel. Users can alter the delay time to simulate ambiance that would be present in rooms of varying size.
These electronic sound delay systems are expensive, some of them display limited results, and to date have not become a popular part of the average listeners' stereo system. However, similar and perhaps superior increases in ambiance or presence (that is, the sense of being at a "live" concert) can be created, by use of the present invention, without specialized electronic delay systems. By using the standard listener distance of six to eight feet or more for stereo sound away from loudspeakers and by simultaneously listening to earphones that are held just off the ears by the invention and that are connected to the same amplifier that is driving the loudspeakers, a dramatic increase in depth and ambiance of sound will be experienced.
The above referenced patent describes a number of prior art devices relating to earphones which were pertinent to the invention disclosed therein. That invention accomplished the intended result of producing ambiance by providing an earphone spacer which optionally could be adjusted by stacking one or more additional spacers or by employing threaded coaxial tubes which screw in and out.
The present invention is an improved alternative to achieving optimal ambiance effect by electrically varying the sound level of the earphones rather than adjusting the distance of the earphone from the ear by varying the width of the spacer.
This is accomplished by providing in addition to a fixed spacer, a volume control or variable resistance between the earphones and the amplifier.
In use, the control is then adjusted until the listener experiences the greatest presence or ambiance for a particular sound system, pair of earphones and listener location.